Here She comes
by Happy Ending14
Summary: Jane survived the childbirth and Henry came to know the truth about Anne's innocence after her death and his much desired heir and now he wants her back. What will happen if Henry brought Anne back from future but with her came her so called future family. Can he make amends to her and his past or is she lost forever to him. WARNING-LANGUAGE. Please review. :-)
1. Truth i ignored

19 May,1539

HENRY'S POV

It's been 2 yrs since the birth of Edward, my long awaited son. I stopped visiting Jane's bed, her sweetness is too sweet for me to handle and her callous and cold

behavior make me want the fire in my life, the fire, that woman, Anne but she cheated on me...how can I forget and forgive her...I broke away from Rome...I tore my

country apart just to make her totally mine but she was never mine. She slept with five men under my nose. She should have been burnt but because of the love I bore

for her I gave her less painful and dignified end but the men I gave them a fate worse than death. They are still locked in the tower dungeons because that bloody

Cromwell told me not to kill them but they don't deserve to live after what they did to me. I am going to order their death, they should be shown no mercy.

I was almost going to enter when I heard Edward Seymour say"It's been 3 years since the death of that Harlot, It must have been very difficult to do if she had delivered that brat she was carrying. Well, thank you, your excellency for supporting my sister throughout that ordeal. We should celebrate that bitch's defeat." The other man laughed and said "Don't say thanks to me but to Brereton, he was the one who poisoned that concubine and her bastard boys" Edward gasped and said "What? How can he? He was the King's groom. I thought the child was conceived by her brother that's why the child was deformed and is the reason same for her other miscarriages... oh my god... I thought she was a whore, Chapuys." I heard Chapuys laugh again "She was a whore to have slept with King while he was married to our good pious Queen Katherine. Bless Cromwell for digging his own grave by making that harlot his enemy"

I felt my head burst by all the information I heard. She was innocent. I have condemn an innocent woman to die and that too my love. I want her back...her raven hair, her infamous grin and most importantly her eyes which inspired and encouraged me throughout my life. I am going to kill everyone who forced me to hate my only true love. I burst open the door and saw their faces filled with surprise and fear. "Your majesty, I..." I gave him no chance to say anything and said to them "Tomorrow Imperial ambassador and you shall bear witness to the innocence of former Queen to all the people of England, your fates will be discussed after that and if you want to keep your head BRING MY ANNE BACK TO ME".

"My Anne was innocent...My Anne was innocent..." was all I could think.


	2. Magic

Notes- **Anne was killed by decapitation on 19 May 1536, there's no change in that . Jane is sweet and kind woman as she was shown in the series. Henry has started getting bored of his sweet Jane even though she provided him an heir, he wants love now, his true love, Anne.(totally fiction)**

_**Thanks to everyone who read and liked my story.**_

Edward Seymour and Eustace Chapuys felt all their life sucked out by the force called Henry,their king. They both stood rooted to the grounds analyzing the whole situation. Suddenly Edward came with an idea which would save their life but it had its own risk. He know a man called Milton who performed wonderful miracles and he really needed a miracle to save his head. They know their offices and posts will be stripped but if this plan worked they will live.

Henry sent a groom to tell Brandon to come to the Tower and he went to the Tower of London to release all the accused people, happy and angry that he didn't kill anyone other than Anne unjustly and how could he kill her after all they went through to be together. It was Chapuys and Pope's fault, they made him do it, they must have tricked him, why he couldn't see their hatred for+ his Anne, he promised to protect her. If he had listened to her, he would have had 3 healthy sons from Anne. He is going to kill those bastards.

When he came to that hellhole, he asked Master Kingston about the prisoners only to find that George Boleyn and Mark Smeaton have committed suicide before 1 and half year, Brereton died horribly of some disease and Henry Norris is the sole survivor. He told master Kingston to release him. Norris went without a word back. He didn't expected thank you but still it hurted him to know that his subject hate him.

When Brandon came, he explained everything , what he heard and how they tricked him into killing his true love, Anne. Brandon remained silent remembering he was the one who told the rumors about Anne to him.

Henry went with him to the site where the scaffold was built on that fatal day and for the first time in all these years he cried for his lost love, what he did to her. No, for what everybody made him do. He would avenge her death.

**20 May 1539**

**Tower Of London**

"People of England, we are gathered here to share one horrible news. Former Queen Anne was wrongly convicted, she was innocent. I, Eustace Chapuys, did this to make Lady Mary, the legitimate heir to the throne of England and Pope sent a man to poison the martyred Queen and her babies.(cursing her in his mind) His speech was well received until he revealed the truth, the mob became silent for a second then they started cursing him and Pope. Edward continued "there is a way to bring her back". The whole crowd became so silent that he could hear his own heartbeat.

Beside him, Brandon said"It is impossible to bring back a dead, even the witches and magic can't help it". A young man, wearing different kind of clothes came forward and said"Hello people, My name is John Milton. I work in name of God and nothing is impossible for God but I am a man, not God so i can never bring back our beloved Queen Anne Boleyn back, but we can bring her from a time where she is alive and her head is on her neck". He laughed and continued "hocus focus, she may be born after 5 years or 500 years, so she won't remember anything that's happened to her during these years but if she came across something she hold precious than her life, it will help her remember". "Who are you?"Henry asked before he could stop himself. He laughed and said "throughout my life, i was known as mad man playing with God, throughout an era, I am called a poet and throughout the ages, i am known as DOCTOR.

Jane and Mary were sitting near him, both praying silently that the bitch should never come back because if she came it means the doom of catholic -the true religion and their life.

Suddenly, there was white light which engulfed all the place and when the light cleared he was sitting in the throne with Jane on one side and Mary on other and beside him stood Charles Brandon and Cromwell. Before him, he could see his ANNE, in a different clothing but still beautiful and with her sat CARDINAL WOLSEY.


	3. Introduction

**Thanks to everyone who follows, marked it favourite and reviewed it. It really means a lot to me. :-)**

26 October 2014

New York City

Queen's Mansion

(Preparation for Halloween is going on)

**Annabelle's POV**

"Sammy, what do you know about true love? How do you know that you are in love?" I asked knowing i am going to receive a crappy answer. Sam, our closest family friend and father of my ex husband, never had answers for anything and love, his only love is food and wine. Well, He is not to blame, after finding out the woman with whom you have lived for 15 years is a lesbian, any man would be like this. Sammy answered "Kid, love is just a misunderstanding between two fools and when you are in love, your brain stops working, your heart starts calculating and your blood starts singing in your skin. You will feel you can conquer the world but in truth, love's just a waste of time and money". His answer amazed me "W-O-W, dude, Who are you? What did you do to the man whose skin you are wearing? He laughed and said "time teaches everything and love is one of the most complicated thing…."and before he could finish Anastasia, my sister chimed in saying "It's not that complicated" "If you think of a man and he is enough to turn you on, believe me, marry him….don't give crap about love" her husband, Jamie completed what she wanted to say and they passed their know-it-all smile to each other."When's Frankie gonna join us and... why are you asking about love?" Ana(Anastasia) added. "Just trying to stir up a conversation...why else...why...what did you think?" I replied irritably understanding where the conversation is going. "i just thought you found your soulmate.." She continued " actually Mom would be happy even if you have a one night stand...mom is really worried that you are going to die as a virgin"."HEY, i have TWIN SONS...it's impossible for me to die as a virgin and You know what...I'm just gonna go outside and kill myself and will forever haunt you..even after Halloween". " Anne, Rosy, baby...i was kidding" Ana said but it was too late, the damage is done. I don't know what's happening with me, one day i had the most happy life, i was living with my husband &amp; kids and he loved me and then one day, he wanted divorce for no good reason, and disappeared from my life only to appear on Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas and occasionally to spend some "quality time" with "our" sons and as usual I'm gonna blame all my mood swings on these bloody hormones.

Sammy came out to join me, mostly feeling guilty even though it was not his fault that his son divorced me. "Hey kid, I am so sorry..." I cut off him in the middle and said "it's neither your fault, nor his and not mine...there's only one culprit - time. It always wins. You and me are still struck in past. Let it go because he's not gonna come back". There was a still moment "ahhh... kid but ..."and I continued" you know what's the most pathetic thing here, I still love him, after all I have been through, I still think it is all just a very bad nightmare and when I wake up everything will return back to the time when I was not Ms. Queen but Mrs. Dallas" I was almost on the verge of crying. Sam said "Sorry for interrupting your stream of conscience but I came here to tell you that your parents will not make it today, they will reach tomorrow only but you are right, I have no fault in your divorce". Now the dam bursts - all the pain and my parents are celebrating their honeymoon in Paris while I'm enjoying my third year as a divorcée and Sammy became the victim of my angry tears "it's your fault, he's your son, you could have killed him when he was born..." He listened to me making no comment and gave me a comforting hug and for next 15 minutes, I heard myself crying and mumbling unintelligibly. After completing my regular self pity tears, I go back to the normal controlled Anne, who is a successful gynecologist in Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. ANNABELLE ROSE QUEEN IS STRONG, i repeat the mantra again and again then only i saw a large number of people wearing weird old type clothes, victorian style probably. I can't believe people would go to this extreme, they changed to view of street. Oh My God... I am hallucinating. My divorce is affecting me after 3 yrs. Nope, it can't be possible. Why the hell, i am seeing a big palace type room. "Sammy, are you seeing the same thing which i am seeing" "If you are asking if i am seeing a big stone decorated hall in candlelight with lot of man wearing jeweled clothes,women wearing skirts and dresses and a large table of food before the man with crown and amazingly everyone is gaping at us, then yes, we are seeing the same scene" Sam replied.

**Please review and beta reader needed..if anybody like to beta read this story, please pm me**. Your help would be really appreciated. Please help.


	4. Encounter

**_Happy New Year_**

Need a **BETA READER. **

**Thanks to everyone who liked and reviewed my story. Sorry for taking a long time to upload**

Hampton Court

**Henry's POV**

My thoughts were jumbled, what was my Anne doing with him? Did Anne liked Wolsey? Didn't Anne hated Wolsey for not getting the divorce? most of all, why is Anne hiding behind Wolsey? Beside me Jane has started crying silently and Mary came near Jane and stood beside her silently but showing her support to her. Anne and Wolsey were talking silently. The whole place was holding it's breath, everyone waiting someone else to talk, when Wolsey came forward and said "Sorry folks, are we still in Two doors Lane and what are you guys cause you don't look like anyone dressed up for Halloween?" Thomas Cromwell came forward and replied "We are in Hampton Court, the court of our sovereign lord, our great king Henry VIII." "Isn't Hampton Court in England and Henry VIII, I think he is the father of Queen Mary and Queen Elizabeth" Wolsey enquired. Mary's face changed when she heard it.

Anne asked with raised eyebrows "so, we are not in America celebrating Halloween?" For her question I answered "No, my love". She looked straight into my eyes, her eyes captured my soul, and she mouthed "what" and suddenly she fainted.

"Oh, somebody..." before I could say anything, Brandon caught her before she could fall. " Take her to near by room and please can you send for a doctor, please" Wolsey said desperately. Brandon lifted her and went to a nearby room. Wolsey, I sent for Dr. Butts and followed Cromwell and Wolsey inside the room, Wolsey lit fire with a small device. The room was small but well furnished. "Oh my God, We should let her have some rest." Wolsey said checking her wrist.

After getting out of the room, Wolsey snapped "What is happening here and who are you? How can we be in England, if we were in America, the other part of world?" Wolsey asked irritated. For which I answered "The woman who is sleeping in that room is none other than my former Queen who was killed unjustly because of her enemies but the love I bore for her was so strong..strong enough to bring her back from the time when she was alive. Now everything will go back to the time when she was the most happy". "Are you saying she, I mean we time travelled? Which year is this?" He questioned again. I replied "1539".

**Annabelle's POV**

"Oh God, not again...where the hell am I" I asked myself. I heard Sam talking to someone. This place was giving me eerie feeling. I turned around to meet everybody's unfathomable expressions . My head is aching now. Oh, why do I keep myself hungry and this place is making me feel like I'm in a bad dream , I should sleep , take rest and then wake up to see myself in my house beside my "loving" parents and my sweet 2 yr old sons. God, I miss them and It's not even 5 hr and I want to meet them somehow the dizziness overtook me and when I woke up after I-don't-know-how-many-hour or minutes , I encountered the same Deja Vu , same old faces with the same old expressions and same old eyes staring at me but this time , I could hear the whispering about some Anne and … And saw him, my ex husband and all I wanted to do was run away from him. I jumped off the bed screaming and running like a mad woman when his strong hands clutched my arms , stopping me which made me run into his arms. Those hands , this touch , this warmth , the oh so familiar love but an unknown fear overtook my body and my mouth dried up . My dry mouth try to speak the words like " Who" or "Where" but somehow the words got lost inside my mouth before they can come out , only a feeble voice of "I'm" could be heard. I took a step back and looked or we can say stared at him. His eyes met mine and I felt as if I could see right through him. His godly face , the jest in his vigour and his upto the mark formation of his body made him so different from the rest of the people staring at me . He seems to be so caring about me . His actions were totally contradicting his eyes . His actions made him looks so innocent so compassionate as he signaled one his the lady to help me back to the bed but as his gaze meets rest of his men and then to me , his eyes were full of hatred as if his looks could burn a hole on my body.

"Take rest , we will talk later " said the man standing next to me with a crown on his head smiled at me and walked out of the room with all the other men following him . " What is the man who caught me doing here" , I asked one of the lady besides me who is preparing my pillow for my head to rest. " Madam, he is the Duke of Suffolk, King's confidant" she purred. "My Lady , please take rest" her low and lovely voice made a resonating sound as she said these words then immediately walked out of the room.

Ok, three things are clear to me. First, my life is fucked up. Second, I have totally lost my mind and probably hallucinating. Third,I am lost in a horror movie


	5. Past is in the past

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY STORY. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO YOUR REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS MEANS A LOT TO ME. STILL NEED A BETA READER. YOU GUYS ARE MY MUSE. THANKS ASH FOR HELPING WRITE AND ALWAYS MOTIVATING ME.**_

_**People who die with regrets in their heart and soul are the one who gets reincarnated. They won't remember their past actions or emotion or relations but if they come across something or someone they love more than their life, they'll remember their history. **_

**CHARACTER**

** Past Name -****Present Name**

_**Anne Boleyn - Annabelle Rosalinda Queen(nickname-Rose, Anne, Annie)**_

_**Thomas Wolsey - Sam Dallas**_

_**Charles Brandon - Robert Brandon"Bran" Dallas**_

_**1539**_

_**Annabelle's POV**_

I have to get outside of this sickeningly big room. Just when I stood up, the girl with musical voice came next to me and bowed to me and said "My lady, the king wanted you to rest". Ok, it really irritates me when a stranger tells me what to do . Now some king is ordering me what to do. I asked her gritting my teeth" what's your name?" She used that same musical voice " Lady Misseldon". I smiled at her and said "Ok, Lady Misseldon, no King tells me what to do. I am my own boss. Now let me out of this room before I ...I..." I look around for some divine intervention but there was none.

Even though I always need guidance, I never let anyone tell me what I should do. I just stood up to show authority, challenging her. She just bowed left my side. Strange. I just went out to search the man with whom I came.

Just when I went outside, I met a young man who can't look past my breasts. "Hello, have you seen a man who have two eyes, one nose and a very kind smile, he also came with me to this history carnival ". _Well, who said I don't have sense of humor. My jokes are hilarious. "_Madam, I don't understand what you are saying" the man said.

"Dumbo, the first one was a joke and I'm asking about a man named Sam Dallas who came with me, who was standing with those men in jewelled shirts. Oh, oh, I know...where is that Duke of Suffolk and the man with crown."

" Forgive me madam, if you mean the King, then they are in privy meeting. You can't go there."

"Jesus Christ, What's wrong with this place? Why do everyone keep ordering me what to do and what not to? Just answer me do you know the place where they are meeting, if yes then take me there otherwise just get the hell out of my sight?"

"Yes, madam" I nod at him and follow him and after taking many right, left and U turns, we reach a room.

"King and his privy council members are here and the King has ordered your father to come to court and it's said that he will take back his old position".

"My father in court" I said testing the words. _I am 100% sure they are not going to come here leaving Milan Fashion Week which are showcasing my mama's designs_. "Let's see" I concluded.

The guards, standing outside the room, bowed to me and before they could tell me not to enter, I just barged into the room and saw all of their frozen expression... It was a kodak moment and as usual I couldn't control my embarrass laughter. Everyone looked as if they had seen a ghost. Sam was the first one to come out of the surprise.

" Rose, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

" I'm just confused, am I hallucinating or is it real and what the hell is Bran doing here with them." I asked Sam, the only man wearing sane clothes.

Sam took me aside and explained " Rose, sweety, we have... time travelled and it's not a prank by anyone. We have really travelled time and do you see the man with crown, well, he is King Henry. "

"What... how...when...where...what? But time travel is scientifically not possible and why did we time travelled?"

" Somethings are beyond science and we time travelled because you were a Queen loved by her King but unfortunately due to some misunderstanding he beheaded you" Sam continued.

"Okay dude, take a break, I am Queen, not King's Queen but Queen Queen aaand What the fuck, how could a King husband kill me just because of misunderstanding and about time travel...I don't know how to react...I mean I'm ...confused and scared." I answered truthfully.

"Don't worry Anne, everything will be okay. I agree that this is all weird but it's the truth" Sam said with a sigh.

"All I really need is a room to clear my thoughts." I almost ran back to my allotted room and just when I came to the room, I thought _ Bran is not king, I'm not married to him and in the future, I mean my present, he has divorced me. All relations are messed up in both time._

**HENRY'S POV**

Cromwell came with charge sheet, which declared Chapuys of being a traitor and Edward was released as he was not a part of killing Anne, Chapuys is not put to death but Anne will decide his fate.

"She's still the same. Not taking orders, barging into rooms. She's all same yet she's different. Tell me more about her, Wolsey." I asked Wolsey after Anne left the room.

Only Charles, Cromwell were there in the room, they were as curious about her as I was.

" Anne, (took a deep breath) her name is Annabelle Rosalinda Queen, everyone calls her Rose in short. To tell you about her, she is a doctor. Loves making jokes which are never funny, she thinks a lot. She loves her family a lot. She's the youngest daughter so her family has just spoilt her. She's her father's little princess. They are kind of "overprotective" of her." He ended telling about her.

"How are you related to her? Is her name really Queen? " Charles finally asked him the question which has been killing our sanity.

"Her family name is really Queen and I'm her ex father in law "

"Anne is married to your son but she hated you. How?" I asked more to myself.

"I have the answer, it's really simple. LOVE IS BLIND and my name is Sam and kids call me Uncle Sam. Please stop calling me Wolsey, it feels like a name of a dog." Wolsey said with a frown and continued" so, in this time, Is it wrong for a woman to marry woman?"

"Sodomy is not allowed in my country or anywhere else in the world. It's a crime and the punishment is burn to death. Why are you asking such foolish things" I said furious how can he think of sodomy.

"In 21 century, it's common for a man to marry man and woman to marry woman. Are you sure that we are the only one who are teleported" Wolsey asked seriously.

"I am sure...

"You are mistaken, your Majesty because I think we have also time travelled" came a sound from the other end of the room. Before me Charles and Cromwell turned pale when they looked at the intruder.

The sound was familiar but lost in the buzz of the sycophants. I turned to see the man and I must have also turned pale because before me I saw my old friend" THOMAS MORE" and with him was "CATHERINE". Their deaths was the reason I started hating my Anne now to see both of them alive and unscathed felt eerie.

Catherine just blushed, when Brandon bowed to her and she looked really young with no worry lines and her hairs, they were strange. They were brown with red streaks not tudor red but red wine streaks. She simply looked beautiful but her clothes were scandalous. Her legs were visible. She must have forgot to wear her skirt. Thomas cleared his throat, most probably he was trying to get my attention. He smiled kindly at me and came forward and hugged me like an old friend rather than a man who killed him. I never felt weak before but today, I felt like a man without spine.

"I am so sorry. If I regret something I have ever done other than in Anne's case, it's your death. I missed you, your advices, your companionship everything. To see you alive brings me a great joy and relief."I said to More and just hugged him. It all brought back the memories when I was mad about Anne and...Catherine, I turned to look at her. She just looked at me with kind eyes and a lovely smile which made me regret the way I treated her in the end but Anne hated them. How am I going to explain that Catherine and Thomas also time travelled with her, the persons whom she hated or loathed. Well, If she likes Wolsey then maybe there's hope that she will like them also. I have introduce them to court but before that How should I react to Catherine and Does she know who I am and what I did to her?

"Ohh, Don't overthink. It's ok. I forgive you. Time always heals and it's almost 500 years and I don't hold grudges for this long"She just smiled and came forward and just hugged me.

I asked her the question that once ate my sanity "Did Anne poisoned you?"

She just laughed and said "No, I died of Heart Attack that's why my heart turned black not because of poison as many people believe. So, Are you going to tell us what are we doing here?"

"I was led to believe Anne cheated me….

"We know what happened to that poor soul but how and why did we time travel?" Thomas said.

"Wait...how do you remember everyone because Wolsey don't remember anyone" I looked at Wolsey, he also looked curious.

"It's because we both have something here, something we love more than our life. OUR FAMILY" They said together.

Suddenly a man entered and told us about the arrival of Thomas Boleyn.

"It's a great opportunity to welcome our new guest from future to the people also"Cromwell said.

"Actually most of the people have already saw us, so you won't have much problem, I guess"Catherine said

"Well, then Let's go"I said.

" Inform Lady Anne Boleyn about her father's arrival at court"I heard Charles saying to someone.

When we arrived at court, the whole court was already ablaze with gossip. Everyone just bowed to Catherine. I was furious by the way people were treating Catherine but I didn't want to spoil my good mood. Thomas Boleyn also came and bowed to me and everyone standing with me. He looked really old. The ordeal has aged him.

From the other end of the room, Anne came and for a second she just stood there shocked and then slowly a smile adorned her beautiful face and she mouthed the word PAPA and was almost running towards Thomas Boleyn. If she remembers her father then she must remember me too.

WHHHAAAATTTTT?

She was hugging THOMAS MORE and CATHERINE, Her sworn enemy.

**PLEASE REVIEW...PLEASE...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story. Your likes and review means a lot. Still in need of beta reader.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tudors nor science &amp; history.**

_**To those who want Anne to remember the past, the story is yet to begin. ;-)**_

**Annabelle's POV(before meeting Catherine and Thomas More)**

TIME TRAVEL….I am breathing the air of 1539 and the air is not polluted because there's no pollution, because there's no car and in these times, people use horses to travel(did I tell you, that I am scared of horses, from childhood, I use to have nightmare where armored horses fall on me or someone I can't see properly in my dreams) oh my god, what kind of sick time is this? They don't have cars but they have monarchy system.

Suddenly a woman came and bowed to me " your Majesty, I knew you were innocent, I'm so sorry for what happened to you, even that Seymour wench's son couldn't stop the king from loving you."The woman from past said.

"Sorry, I don't want to be rude, who are you? I'm also happy to see you alive and everything you just said, whoosh just went over my head."

"Madam, I'm Nan Seville, your principal lady in waiting and this is Madge, your cousin and your Lady in waiting... Oh, you don't remember us." Nan asked.

"Nope, what kind of name is Madge...Mad..ge." It's so funny. Mad..ge.

The lady Madge looked at me incredulously.

"Sorry, I'm not weird, just sometimes I have problem regarding controlling my sense of humor" I told her with wry smile. She still looked at me tentatively but at last she smiled. She had cute dimples.

"My God, you have the most cutest dimple, I have ever seen" I tried to flatter her. She just jumped back and started crying.

"Forgive me, I'm sorry. It's not my fault. I got scared. I did what you said…. Forgive me...it's not my fault." She cried.

" shhh...it's ok, I understand." Being a mother has taught me how to comfort a person but I had no idea what just happened here and why this woman was crying. I hugged her and let her cry on my shoulder.

Suddenly a man announced THOMAS SEYMOUR. The perv who couldn't look past my breast came and bowed and said "Lady, your father has arrived at court and your old acquaintance are also there. The King wishes your audience" he said with a sly smile and still not able to look past my breasts. PERVE

"Listen dude, you need to stop ogling me and take me to my papa" I said. He have a negative aura around him. I never felt so angst around or towards anyone, he just make me want to kill him.

He took me to the main court room, I guess. All the ladies from my room followed me. The Court was buzzing with lot of talk. When I caught movement near the other end of the room where the "King" was standing ,to my amazement, I saw my parents. My mama and papa bear. _Hmmm...strange. My father really came to court ( he is a lawyer so pun intended) _Sam was also standing with them with his damn beautiful son. When I saw my mom, all I wanted was her arms around me, to feel safe like a child. I just ran into her arms and papa also hugged me as usual. It always feel like home and summer. Everything will be ok. I'm not alone anymore but the voices around me became so loud that I had to turn to see them.

They were all gawking at us. Being the center of attention always scared me. I was never good talking in public.

"Anne, you are hugging her" the King whispered. Each time when the King speaks, my eyes find Bran standing behind or beside him with his incredibly edible face.

"Yeah, she's my mama bear,

I'm her baby dear,

When they are here,

I've nothing to fear."I recited the rhyme my mama taught when I was a toddler. It's funny now but it was my secret mantra I chanted whenever someone bullied me.

King frowned at me and said "She's Catherine Of Aragon"

"What?Catherine….what?"I asked quizzically

Brandon replied " King's first wife "

"NO NO NO NO NO...please say NO NO NO NO NO...my mom is not married to my father...this is ...this is ridiculous." I can never imagine my mother without my father, now she turned out to be the wife of my past husband... Wait what?

"She doesn't need to know that" my mom scolded Brandon.

"Oh my god, If my mom was married to you, then I'm your …." I asked the King.

"This past, present and future relationship sucks and it's totally messed" My mom, Catalina concluded.

My parents are here, that means they also time travelled but why?

"Sweety, we are the reason you were killed in past. I was Thomas More, a chancellor in his court. Our views in religion clashed because of me, of course."my father said fondly with a big 360 degree smile. "I was killed because of our ...let's say disagreement. It's not your fault. Don't feel guilty." My papa continued

I was dumbstruck. I always thought whatever may happen, I'll still have my parents. They are my only consolation. To know that I'm the reason they died, even though in past, was killing me. Everything happening around me started overwhelming me. I was on the verge of crying again, when my mama came and just hugged me. I felt like a loser. Once I was a real Queen and I killed people and my husband killed me. It took all my control not to cry. "So, you guys are here because King wanted his lost love and the reason his love was lost is because of you. I mean, I'm really happy that you are here . I don't remember my past but you remember it, why?" I asked them.

"It's because we both loved something more than our life is here. Oh darling, we love you, that's the reason our past is not affecting us. You are a gift that we cherish each and every second of our life. Our beautiful bundle of joy. I remember our past because the love I once had for Henry and the daughter Henry and I had, Mary and your father remember it because he had a huge crush on Henry" she said and winked.

"No, I never had a crush on him. You are a big fat liar." He said jokingly but unknowingly using the word "fat".

"You called me FAT. How dare you call me fat? You know what, the GREAT MATTER begins. I want divorce" She said with a mock grin.

Just a brief introduction of my family. My mother, Catalina Queen loves everything. She forgets and forgives everything except the "f" word. Not f**k but fat. She is like a big sunshine in everyone's life. She's a fashion designer. She loves partying and hosting parties. My dad is a lawyer earning more than our family can spend. My mom was his high school sweetheart. They were 18, when they had my eldest sister, Anastasia. Later on they added the population of America by creating Max,Frankie, George and me. Well, Frankie, George and I are triplets. Me being the youngest. Ana is an english grad, she is married to my colleague, James and Max is also a psychologist, married to our childhood friend, Monica. As you all understood, I am divorced. Frankie and George are still in the quest of searching true love. George is gay, dating a rockstar but not sure about him. Frankie loves Janice, I'll just spare you the details.

I always thought my family is sitcom never imagined it to be historical drama.

"Very funny, Cathy. You have a great sense of humour. Rosy, why don't you go outside and play. We elders have to talk some serious matter" Sam said excitedly.

An old man standing near the King came forward and interrupted whatever I was gonna say" Anne, don't you remember me. I'm your father. Thomas Boleyn." His tone was cold and detached.

"I'm so sorry but I don't remember you. Even if I remember, my paa will always be Gregory Queen and my mama will be Catalina Queen. It's set on stone and no one can change it" I said with a smirk.

The man got angry and the whole court again started gossiping, I guess the court have nothing else to do other than gossiping.

Before anyone else start another conversation, I said"Ok, Sam. Geez, I hate that big room." I said and turned to go back to my allotted room. Funny thing was the ladies also followed me like puppies.

**HENRY'S POV**

Anne's retreating figure reminded me of our courting period but at that time, she was daughter of Thomas Boleyn not Thomas More and my first wife.

"Let's go to secluded room" I suggested, to go away from the prying eyes and ears. I didn't want to offend Anne's father in case she remembers the past so I also invited Thomas Boleyn. "What are you doing with Catherine, Thomas? She was your Queen, Thomas and you Catherine, Thomas was my friend and you...it's so disgusting."

"I'm married to him. By the way, even if I was in 1539 in reality, I'm a divorcee remember, I've all the rights to remarry again. " she said rudely. She was not the pious Catherine, I remember.

'Harry, she has no objection with whom you're married then why are you making a big issue of such a small matter. Let it go." Thomas smiled.

"Oh my God, it's so cool and weird to know that I was a Cardinal" Wolsey aka Sam said and laughed heartily. "Was I married?" He continued excitedly.

"No, Idiot. You had a mistress and after your death, she married." Thomas said funnily and suddenly he seriously continued " Even we were the reason, you were killed and Brandon and Rose also played a role in your death."

"What? You're telling me that my best friends from my childhood, my son and my daughter in law are the reason for my death. Wow, My life was so interesting. Well, it's better than my wife telling me that she's pregnant and lesbian at the same time" he continued strangely.

"Even though I hate that you killed me. Son, I'm proud of you." Wolsey/Sam said to Brandon.

Brandon's face changed and said "I'm not your son, your eminence."

"Ahhhh….actually, YOU ARE HIS SON in FUTURE" Thomas said in grave tone.

Catherine smiled and said "You guys ponder on this point, I'm gonna go and see my daughter, Mary. If I'm allowed." She looked straight at my eyes. I didn't want to disappoint a dead woman's( according to me) wish.

"You may go, Catherine but before that you have to sign ACT OF SUCCESSION" I said hoping this would make her forget the idea of seeing her daughter but she happily replied "Ok, where should I sign?"She asked and Thomas and Wolsey also enthusiastically said "Even I would like to sign the oath" they said cheerfully.

"Go, with Cromwell. He'll show you where you've to sign. After that you can go anywhere you like." I told them

"Please tell Rose that we love her. Tell her to pick up the suitcases that I left near the common hall. Tell her not to meet us until we tell her. We don't want her to get mixed up in these things" She said and they all followed both Cromwell and Boleyn to sign the oath. I was left with the confused Brandon who was still stuck in the part where he came to know he's the son….

The true sense of the whole relationship came crashing on me "If you are Wolsey's son and Anne is his daughter in law, …."

"I am Anne Boleyn's HUSBAND" CHARLES BRANDON said completing my thought.

_**2014**_

_**Robert Brandon's POV**_

"Where's Annabelle? Our li'l Henry and Chris are missing their momma" Bran asked Jamie, who was making artificial fangs and try to scare my tweenies as my sweet ex wife calls them. They laughed at his fangs and imitating him. What else can two two-year old can do?

"Hey, bro what will scare Rose the most? Dead me or Dead Ana" He asked seriously.

"If you want to make Rose the most happy, Kill yourself" I said funnily thinking of Rose's elated face at his death.

"Dead Ana will be better then" he thought seriously and made a poker face.

"Dead Ana is ready." Ana said happily dressed as a corpse.

"Baby, you are the best dead girl in the whole world" Jamie said and kissed his lady love.

"Guys, Can I tell you something, I am not into necrophilia and stop giving my sons nightmares" I turned to see my juniors only to see they have went to the backyard.

They both laughed and "Go, Branny Go" Ana commented on my pathetic condition.

Rose will kill me if she saw any scrapes or scratches on our kids. I ran along them and just when I lifted both of them, suddenly I felt something like a wave washing over us.

It can't happen. I have reached the place, I fear the most. HENRY'S COURT. The place where I became a monster, I loath, which is haunting me for centuries.

**PAST NAME ** Presesnt Name

**Anne Boleyn **Annabelle Rosalinda"Rose" Queen

**Charles Brandon **Robert Brandon"Bran" Dallas

**Thomas More **Gregory Queen

**Catherine Of Aragon **Catalin Queen

**Cardinal Wolsey **Sam Dallas

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, your views inspires me to write more. All the guest reviewers, SORRY for not being able to reply your reviews. Hopefully you guys continuously support my story by giving your views. **

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately I don't own anything. **

**Note-Brandon Dallas has already met Bridgette(2014 name-Naomi) in future. After seeing her, his memories from past life resurfaced. Until then, he was married to Rose and was leading a happy married life. **

**1539**

**Catalina's POV**

I remember walking in these corridors about 500 years ago. It's all feels like yesterday, when I gave birth to my only daughter and cherished her. I wanted to see her as the beloved Queen but she became a dreaded Queen. Maybe this time travel...this can change her. I want her to be happy even if she's not the Queen of England. I want her to be in everyone's heart. She should be the reason of everyone's happiness not the cause of people's fear. I'm going to use this opportunity to it's fullest.

Now I think about all those things, it was all fight for vanity. The solution was simple, Compromise. What if, I had divorced him, instead of killing Anne, what if he had sent her to foreign nunnery with her daughter. Hmmm... Maybe it all happened for a reason. What was the reason? Anyway my life was better than Anne's. It's so weird that Anne's my daughter but when I see her, all I see is a girl who was so small and fragile that it took all my power not to hurt her, my Rose. She looked so ugly, covered in my blood shrieking as she came into this cruel world. I promised myself that I won't let any harm come near her. Rose, my youngest daughter, nobody can change that. I love Mary but my love for Rose shall never decrease, even if she remembers our past and start hating me. I won't stop loving her. Greg's little angel, pretty princess will always be the woman who sent him to scaffold.

When I entered, I saw my life, my baby.

"No, my eyes are cheating me. Madre...mother..." She almost shouted to make sure, I'm really here and ran into my arms. I felt my heart was in my mouth. The pain was suffocating my life.

"My Mary, Mary, oh my own heart" to know that she would become bloody Mary was unbelievable. I'd rather die than see her like that. I'll change her.

We had no words to say but we didn't need any words to convey our love.

I saw Jane beside her, Jane Seymour..."Ohhh My God" I heard Greg say. Sam just looked confused.

**Bran Dallas POV**

For the past 5 years, these memories have been haunting me. Time travel is beyond science but if Henry wanted something, he would get it. When..is the biggest and interesting question. Is Wolsey dead or have I already did my job by passing the rumors to Henry's feeble mind about Anne, which ultimately brought her doom. It give me chills to think about what kind of man I was. Hopefully, Anne should be dead. I won't be able to see Anne die again but I don't want to be her murderer, it would kill me to kill an innocent woman. To think once I loved Catherine, the woman who killed my baby. I was a fool. My Bridgette, Naomi in future, of course is my soul mate because of me, she suffered so much and still she never stopped loving me. If I had not met her, I'd have still lived with Annabelle and our sons. Forget the past what the hell I'm gonna do with my tweenies(sons). Annabelle's gonna kill me if I told her that I took them to 16 century for a family picnic.

I lifted both of my sons and went in search of some explanation. I came near the Queen's chamber, heard the sound of Jane Seymour and Catherine of Aragon. CoA is alive. As an instinct, I entered their room. There before my eyes were not only CoA but also Thomas More, Cromwell and Boleyn and my daddy. They are from my time. I'm damn sure. For God's sake, CoA was wearing Ralph Lauren and Prada clothes. They all looked at me and I looked at them. Time stood still for a second, I saw my father stand up and hug me awkwardly as my sons struggled to get out of my arms. They both ran towards their Nana before I could stop them. She hugged them and looked at me and said "Before you start, you're dead. Rose's gonna kill you, bury you and then dance on your grave. How could you bring them here." Princess Mary and "Queen" Jane's eyes went wide as they saw my sons and the way Cathy was adoring my sons.

"You're so dead" Greg and my father sang like chorus.

"We are stuck in past where, lemme check,you guys are dead and you guys are talking about my death" I said. After a pause, I asked them " Is Rose here? If yes, then why?"

They all shrugged.

Cromwell, Boleyn, Princess Mary and "Queen" Jane were still in trance. I was not sure what to feel about them. "Can you take me to Henry?" I asked Cromwell. He looked taken aback and nodded. He was still a stiff fellow. Unknown to him, he'll die the same way, he killed Anne. Actually everyone who had a part in her death died the same way she died. That's an irony, I'll never forget. If she was really guilty and was really sinning against God, why would God help that woman and even though after almost half millennium she got justice still, she got it. Her daughter gave England it's golden age. She's the mother of my sons. I smiled to myself. The woman, who gave birth to Queen Elizabeth, also gave birth to my sons. I looked at them.

"Henry, Christian both of you stay with your Nana and Gramps" I said to my sons.

"Please, papa. I want to come with you" my baby Henry said making a heartbreakingly beautiful face and as usual I couldn't deny him. I looked at Chris who was looking weirdly at Princess Mary.

"What happened, li'l one?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled his shy smile "I'll stay with Gramps"

I followed Cromwell to privy chamber, where I guess, Edward Seymour's some case is being discussed. When I entered, I saw Sir Francis Bryan, Thomas Seymour, Duke of Norfolk and last but not the least, me.

"Charles, why...you're...there? What is happening here" Henry asked trying to understand.

"I think, I time travelled. Most probably, when you brought Anne here, you must've opened some kind of portal, through which I came here."It's the only sane answer of this insane situation".

Suddenly, Annabelle barged into the room. She was wearing a red tudor dress. From her hair to toes, she looked like the infamous queen of England, the scandal of christendom. Her eyes got wide and she said "Henry" with so much love. At that moment, she looked like Anne Boleyn not the Annabelle Rosalinda Queen, I knew. Her eyes were filled with love and tears. She gave a big smile and just came rushing towards us with her arms open.

From my side, I heard Henry say "She remember. My love is strong".

She just ran straight towards Henry and suddenly she bent down and scooped our SON HENRY in her arms. She just kissed his whole face and hugged him close to her heart. Everyone in the room looked at this with horror and It was really a kodak moment. Even her Ladies in waiting were looking at her unbelievingly.

I can see sheer raw emotion on Henry's face. It was a mixture of love, agony, lust and anger. I had to save my lamb called Rose from the tiger named Henry. Even though, Annabelle is Anne Boleyn's reincarnation, Annabelle was my wife, the woman who was my childhood best friend, I'd do anything and everything in my power to protect her.

"Hey Annabelle, you're looking beautiful." I could sense all of their eyes burning on my head.

"Thanks, Bran. What do you think, Which time suits me, in which time do I look beautiful? 16 century clothes or 21century." She asked with a faint blush.

Her dress complemented her br**st. It almost showed off her cleave." To tell you the truth, I'd rather say you look beautiful without clothes" I said truthfully.

She looked at me with no reaction for a sec then she laughed soundly and said "We need to talk."

"ALONE. So why don't we go to the garden? " she said a little loud.

She didn't wait for my reply or wait for Henry's reaction. After reaching garden, She said to our son, Henry " why don't you go and play, don't talk to strangers and come before it gets dark. Remember, mama'd be worrying" she signaled Madge, one of Henry's mistress to come and said "please, can you take care of my son. Please. Please."Madge curtseyed and left. After they were out of earshot. She started her Inquisition.

"What are you doing here? You too time travelled. How? Where is Chris and why were you flirting ?" She asked quizzically.

"Bell, take a chill pill, Chris is with his grandparents. I came here Just like you came and I'll just warn you even if you know someone from our time in this time- DON'T BE FRIENDLY. Everyone here is your enemy." I flashed my best smile. Her face turned red then pale. "What is it?" I asked her seriously.

"Why did you divorce me?" She said in a very calm and poised way but her eyes were showing her inner turmoil.

"It's past. Let's not live in the past" I said. A slow smile started appearing on her face which slowly turned into a very girly giggle and said " Right timing. We are in past"

Abruptly a frown appeared in the place of smile. I turned to see the reason. I saw Henry and behind him was past me, Francis Bryan, Thomas and Edward Seymour, Thomas Boleyn and Cromwell. She saw me glaring at him. She elbowed me and said " Behave" not knowing that we are fighting for her.

"Anne, we want you to decide the fate of Edward Seymour. He took advantage of your dea...downfall. Now, you decide what you want to do with him" Henry said taking her hands and holding it securely inside his huge hands showing his claim on her.

She looked at him then at me and asked me" What should I do? He's my...is he my...why would he...ahhh...this is so fucked up"

I was the only one who understood her dilemma. Edward Seymour was **her brother, Max. **

"It's your call" I said knowing she'd never take anyone's life.

She turned to face him and simply said "Repent for what you did and ask for forgiveness but whatever you do, do it with your heart not because it's the right thing to do"

She quoted her father, Gregory Queen's words.

Everyone standing there were awed by her words. They are still thinking of her as Anne Boleyn. I laughed at the paradoxical woman standing before me. "We're never going to be alone so let's continue."

She looked at me said "I did one thing and I really regret it. The regret is making me feel..., I love you ..." Her face changed to depression.

"Wow, what?" I said startled.

"I slept with a stranger and I felt good" she said in one breath.

"What?" Henry and I said in unison.

"Actually, I just wanted meaningless sex, then I met Avatar and he showed me P-A-N-D-O-R-A" she said dreamily "It felt right. I was happy. After some hours, I felt like I cheated on you that's making me feel guilty. Whenever I feel guilty, you know...I try to do the right thing, I come up with stupid ideas and I end up regretting it" she finished ashamed.

"Annabelle, it's ok for you to look for love but meaningless sex is not what I expected from you but I'm happy that you had fun." I hugged her, all the while, Henry was scowling.

"I know but I don't like feeling good. I like feeling yours. Once everything was beautiful... I miss you" her voice sounded broken." Why can't we go back to that time" she said in a gloomy way.

"Oh Rosy..because it was not love. You think you loved me because I'm the only one with whom you are... compatible and. . .if you remember your past, you'll hate me" She lifted her head from my shoulder and looked straight into my eyes.

I had to tell her when I saw her sad eyes "I love Naomi, a girl whom I met 5 years back. I ...I...I felt complete with her. I love her more than I've loved anyone. She's my lost love whom I was searching throughout centuries." She looked at me for a second with no reaction.

I felt a heat rising in cheek and a hand striking me. ANNABELLE SLAPPED ME. She covered her mouth then started apologizing. Beside me, I heard gasps.

Henry stepped between us. He looked confused. Actually, everyone was confused and astonished, even me.

It was almost a taboo for a woman to hit a man in this time. So, they were almost furious but I was shocked to see Annabelle mad. She was always a soft flower.

"I'm so sorry. It's just that I didn't know...A part of my heart always thought that you divorced me because you were working in some secret agency and will marry me again after you finish your "assignment". I know it's childish but I never thought...there can be another woman. I'm so sorry for slapping you. It's not me I think the time travel changed me, I'd never be violent just because you found your true love ... She almost sobbed "I was struck in our divorce if you had told me about her maybe I would have moved on not expecting to rekindle our relationship. I just need sometime off" She went to the other side. Her ladies following her closely.

I felt like shit but I knew I did the right thing. Annabelle loves me but Anne Boleyn loathes me. If she ever remembered, we can't live a happy life, we can't trust each other. I know if she remember, she'll choose Henry over me as she chose Henry over everyone in the past. Even when she died, she loved him. She'll never choose me and I have Bridgette a woman who spent her life in disgrace and poverty after my death and died trying to bring my son into the world. She still loved the Charles Brandon, who was a fool to make her his mistress and to think that the woman he called his wife will be humble to the woman he loved.

I heard a high pitched shriek and turned to see a dead Jane Seymour lifted by a beast in doctor's uniform. Henry took out the sword and the guards jumped at the werewolf and the dead corpse started laughing.

"Hey Man, what you doin' ? " the phantom doctor asked the guards.

He removed the mask and the corpse was still laughing. I can see the scared guards who were trying put a brave mask.

I went towards him and helped him on his feets.

"Thanks, man." He said and looked at his laughing wife. "Stop"

All the people who once fought for power, lusted after positions and killed each other are united in the name of love, friendship and sisterhood.

**HENRY'S POV**

# _**From now on future Brandon will be referred as Bran in Henry's thought.**_

As Anne left the place, all I could think was Anne's voice had the same edge of pain, which she had when she was begging me to give her second chance. If I had given her that chance, maybe I would have been the father of her son. Even to think, Brandon fathered her son was unbelievable. They hated each other but I could see the proof they loved each other-their son, who looks like young Brandon with Anne's eyes and hairs. I saw the hurt face of Anne but Brandon had serenity in his face. She has changed just like Catherine has changed but Anne is still there maybe deep within her but she's there. Her anger, the way she blushed and if she has really forgotten about me then why would she name her son Henry. Maybe Brandon wanted to name him Henry to honour me. I looked at Brandon who was staring at the way, Anne went. His eye were sad.

Suddenly I heard a shriek and saw a beast carrying Jane Seymour, she looked pale and plain like a dead corpse. Even if I hate her, she was still the queen of England, the one who gave birth to the heir. Somebody killing the England's queen was a treason against me, that to an unforgivable one. I took the knife which I always keep with me. The guards rushed and pushed the beast on ground when I saw Jane started to laugh, the beast talking and the future Brandon laughing and helping the beast. The beast removed it's face just like removing mask. The beast was none other than Thomas Wyatt. He looked at Jane and said "stop" and she ceased her laugh and held up her hands and just came near him and kissed Thomas Wyatt on his lips. I thought he loved Anne but the way he holding her said more than I needed to know. Everyone standing beside me were looking away. Thomas Boleyn had a sly smile. The Seymours looked frightened. Brandon came forward to hold me but I saw that the future Bran was smiling at my bewilderment.

"Don't feel weird. She's not your Jane. She's..."before Bran could continue Jane chimed in " Anastasia Queen " "and I'm her husband, James King" The poet ended their introduction.

"Queen" Anne's future surname is also Queen. There cannot be any relation between them and the poet and Jane are married.

"Anne and Jane are sisters." Bran said seriously.

"But how can they? You both are opposites of each other." I asked Jane.

She looked at me with a grin, which was really new as Jane never grinned all she did was smile. Grin was a symbol of haughtiness and Anne. The Jane I knew was innocent, pure and true. She looked at Bran. "Who are opposite?" "You and Rose" he replied to her. She suddenly laughed and said to me "I hear that a lot. Even I think, mom must've took the wrong baby from hospital." Wyatt was seeing the surrounding and then addressing everyone he said"Gold wearing men, that's not scary...how did we reach this party. I mean we were just heading towards car porch"

Bran replied calmly " we have time travelled."

"I'm Henry" I said aloud so they can understand my authority.

'No, you can't be"

"Yes, I am"

"No"

"Yes, he is Henry. Do u remember him?" Bran asked excitedly

"Of course, he is my little man, you have grown a lot. I mean you were so small, your butt use to fit in my hand and now, you look older than me. Where is Christian?" Jane asked searching for something .

"Sweety, he's not our Henry. He's someone else, someone from past if I'm correct" Wyatt asked Bran, who was laughing at Jane and the way she reacted.

"Yup, you are correct. He's Henry VIII from past England and he doesn't even resemble my son." He said with a mock tone.

"I know him" they both said together. "Isn't he the one who killed his wife to get married again"Jane asked curiously. "Did u really thought Anne Boleyn was guilty? Was Anne Boleyn beautiful? How was Elizabeth when she was just child? Queen Elizabeth and Queen Victoria are my favorite queens" Wyatt added.

One thing was clear. A lot have changed in future. Catherine who is married to Thomas More is mother of Anne and Jane. The poet who loved Anne married Jane. My friend who thinks death of Wolsey as his greatest accomplishment finds he's his son and married the woman he hated the most, he played a silent part in Anne's downfall and Who is Victoria and Elizabeth. Elizabeth. Anne loved Elizabeth, maybe she can make her remember. I'll bring Elizabeth as soon as possible to court.

**Past Name**-**Present Name**

Catherine of Aragon-Catalina Queen

Thomas More-Gregory Queen

Jane Seymour-Anastasia "Ana" Queen

Edward Seymour-Max Queen

Thomas Wyatt-Jamie Thomas King

Anne Boleyn-Annabelle Queen

Charles Brandon- Robert Bran Dallas

Wolsey- Sam Dallas

_**Please Review. Still need BETA READER.**_


End file.
